


Burning

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: He sent fire burning through her the first time their eyes met.Now with a part 2!





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell this is, I just started writing and this came out and probably makes no sense but here goes.

She could feel it from the beginning. That slow burning sensation spreading through her veins the moment their eyes first met.   
  
It was something she could easily ignore until the first dream.   
  
Ellie had woken up still feeling his touch. His hands that drifted over her skin, his lips leaving a burn of wanting more as he left a trail of kisses down her body, his name coming from her in a breathy tone of pure want she had never made before, her name falling from his own lips near her ear that sent shivers through her.  
  
All it did was leave a craving for something she never had, and the way her body burned slowly from the inside every time he was near.   
  
Instead of acting on it she pushed herself deeper into her relationship, but the dreams still consisted and soon Ellie yearned for sleep. They came to a stop after Qasim died, her mind too tired and heart filled with guilt. But they returned full force after their undercover kiss.   
  
Things started to bleed together. Touches became more frequent, they spent more time together, gazes becoming lingering, outright flirting that made her heart race with excitement.   
  
They had become close, as people and closer to that invisible line drawn in the sand. Then she backed away, into the arms of a man the complete opposite of the man she wanted. Ellie had seen the hurt in his eyes and the hurt in his voice, but she was afraid of what would happen if that burning fire he ignited took over completely if they happened.   
  
She wasn't clueless to his feelings either. Ellie had seen the fire burning want in his own eyes as he looked at her. It was a look that had never been directed at her before, and it always sent a small thrill through her.   
  
But things were bound to change either it be their choice or not.  
  
Which brought them to _now_.  
  
Ellie looked across from her at Nick, sitting tied in a chair just like her hooked up to the same wires.   
  
Near them sat a man sitting in front of a computer, the wires hooked up to them leading to the machine next to it.   
  
"Should we get started then?"   
  
Ellie didn't look away from Nick as the woman talked. Nick stared at Ellie refusing to look at the woman who had kidnapped them for her own entertainment. A woman he had once dated for a case years ago.   
  
Deanna smirked looking between the two.  
  
"The rules are simple..you tell the truth and nothing happens..you lie, and the other gets punished for it." She gestured towards the large knife in her hands, neither of them reacted. "It's time to confess those dirty little secrets."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes as Deanna asked the first question.  
  
There would be no going back to normal after this and they both knew it. That fire inside them sparked, ready to set both of them aflame.


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted a sequel so here's a short one! 
> 
> I skipped A LOT including the "questions" cause I feel like it would be too much of a struggle right now (I'm still not completely focused when writing) but I hope you all still enjoy it.

Being an agent there were certain smells you seemed to naturally become used to, but this was different. So _very_ different.  
  
Ellie tried not to breathe too much as the smell of blood filled her senses. Her stomach churned at not only the coppery smell but the fact most of it was _his_ blood.   
  
Tears gathering in her eyes were quickly blinked away. Instead, she focused her attention back on him.   
  
Nick looked a little out of it from the blood loss but Ellie reminded herself he hadn't lost enough to need any, all he needed was some food and fluids. She tried to shove the thought away that unless they were found, he wouldn't get any.  
  
Anger built in her, a different kind of fire burning in her veins. All towards Deanna.  
  
Deanna, a woman Nick had dated while undercover to get close to her uncle who was his real target. She had years to find out who he really was, and now her anger had subsided for the most part, but she still wanted some form of revenge.  
  
And she liked to play with people as if they were some tools in a game.  
  
Her questions were simple at first, to test the lie detector. Their names, jobs, where they were born. Then they went deeper. She questioned their feelings, their thoughts..their dreams.  
  
All of it was out in the air. Nick knew enough details of her dreams that if they weren't in this situation she'd lock herself in her apartment and never come out. But she also knew of his own. His dreams so alike hers.   
  
Ellie had been the first one to lie.  
  
_Have you ever had a dream about Nick?_  
  
It was an easy question, one that shouldn't do any harm answering. Yet she still found herself panicking, and the lie had slipped out.  
  
Deanna's face turned joyful after getting the confirmation. Ellie had found herself gasping loudly as she had in seconds swung the knife in a slicing motion at Nick's arm, the skin opening easily as blood seeped out. A hiss came from him, and another gasp this time his name slipped out of her own mouth.   
  
Then came the unspoken deal to just tell the truth. They had plenty of practice communicating with just their eyes.   
  
It worked until Deanna grew bored and the knife slicing their skin in small or large cuts came no matter if you lied or not. Nick always got the worst of it and Ellie was helpless as she was forced to watch.   
  
She watched him blink a few times before lifting his head to look at her.  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
"Y-Yeah?"   
  
"I really did mean it."  
  
Her breath caught.   
  
_Do you love Eleanor Bishop?_  
  
_Yes._  
  
That fire inside that had settled began flickering once more at his confession.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later and moments after being found, Ellie sat on the open trunk of the car as the last cut on her arm got bandged up.   
  
McGee talked beside her but none of his words registered.   
  
Ellie's whole focus was on Nick who sat on the back of the ambulance with a water bottle and empty food wrapper beside him. His own cuts had been bandaged up.  
  
For a second she debated if she should or not..but it wasn't as if things would go back to how they were no matter what she did.  
  
And so she stood, not saying a word to a surprised and confused McGee and the paramedic who had just finished. In seconds she was in front of Nick.  
  
"El-"   
  
Ellie kissed him.   
  
Nick made a surprised noise in his throat but wasted no time in returning the kiss. Neither of them paid any mind to their co-workers, the paramedics, or the metro cops scattered around.  
  
Her love for this man was poured into the kiss.   
  
Fire raged in their veins, warming them from the inside out. It flickered with an intensity as it burned hotter and brighter than it ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCIS COMES BACK ON SOON!! hopefully it inspires me to write like I used to cause boy do I need it.


End file.
